Fast, Furious
Fast, Furious & Pitiless is the first case in the Suburbs. Case Background The victim was a girl called Kelly Smith. She was hit to death by a car when she was crossing the road. The killer was her ex-boyfriend, Jason Rice. After having an affair at his home, they had an argument. Kelly, first to leave Jason's home, she stole his jewels, his money and his car key. Jason has noticed it only a week later and he went to the police to report the fact. One day, when Jason was going to home, he saw Kelly when she wass crossing the road. After seeing her, Jason accelerated and hit her to death. Victim *'Kelly Smith '(Died after being hit by a car when she was crossing the road) Murder Weapon *'Hit to Death' Killer *'Jason Rice' Suspects *'Helen Brooks' (Brooks Car Dealership manager) **Age: 51 **Weight: 150 lbs **Eyes: blue **Blood: A+ Profile: *The suspect drives. *The suspect smokes. *The suspect is looking for a house. *The suspect has a cellular phone. *'Peter Burton' (Mechanic) **Age: 37 **Weight: 174 lbs **Eyes: brown **Blood: AB- Profile: *The suspect drives. *The suspect smokes. *The suspect is looking for a house. *'Gordon Meadows' (Lawyer) **Age: 46 **Weight: 182 lbs **Eyes: green **Blood: O+ Profile: *The suspect drives. *The suspect is looking for a house. *The suspect has a cellular house. Appearance: *The suspect has green eyes. *'Tom Dunklin' (Realtor) **Age: 37 **Weight: 193 lbs **Eyes: green **Blood: B+ Profile: *The suspect has a cellular phone. Appearance: *The suspect has green eyes. *'Jason Rice' (Student) **Age: 23 **Weight: 175 lbs **Eyes: green **Blood: A- Profile: *The suspect drives. *The suspect smokes. *The suspect is looking for a house. *The suspect has a cellular phone. Appearance: *The suspect has green eyes. Killer's Profile *The killer drives. *The killer smokes. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer is looking for a house. *The killer has a cellular phone. Crime Scenes 25th Street - Bus Stop Brooks Car Dealership - Helen's Desk Abandoned Parking Lot - Parking Lot Exit Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate 25th Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Smartphone, Victim's Handbag, Lit Cigarette) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; UPDATE: The killer drives.) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Victim's ID) *Examine Lit Cigarette. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (03:00:00; UPDATE: The killer smokes and has green eyes.) *Examine Victim's Smartphone. (Result: Unlocked Smartphone) *Analyze Picture. (00:30:00) *Ask Helen about the car which hit the victim. *Investigate Brooks Car Dealership. (Clue: Pile of Wheels) *Examine Pile of Wheels. (Result: Bloody Wheel) *Examine Bloody Wheel. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00) *Talk to Helen about the victim's blood. *Talk to Peter Burton about the bloody wheel. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Gordon Meadows said he found the car. *Investigate Abandoned Parking Lot. (Clues: Burnt Car, Empty Cigarette Pack) *Inform Helen of her car. *Examine Empty Cigarette Pack. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Peter Burton's Fingerprint) *Talk to Peter about his presence at the parking lot. *Ask Gordon if the driver of the car was Peter Burton. *Investigate Parking Lot Exit. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Real Estate Ads; UPDATE: The killer is looking for a house.) *Talk to Tom Dunklin about the highlighted ad on the paper found in the parking lot. *Analyze Customer's Number. (00:30:00) *Ask Jason Rice if he's searching a house. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Helen's Desk. (Clue: Pile of Newspapers) *Examine Pile of Newspapers. (Result: Real Estate Ads) *Ask Helen if she's looking for a house. *Investigate Bus Stop. (Clues: Backpack, Surveillance Camera) *Examine Jason's Backpack. (Result: Cigarette Pack) *Give back to Jason his backpack. *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (06:00:00; UPDATE: The killer has a cellular phone.) *Arrest the killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Check up on Tom Dunklin. *Investigate Bus Stop. (Clue: Trash Bin) *Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Personal Organizer) *Examine Personal Organizer. (Result: Tom's Personal Organizer) *Give back to Tom his personal organizer. (REWARD: Burger) *Gordon Meadows needs help. *Investigate Disused Parking Lot. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents. (03:00:00) *Give back to Gordon his briefcase. (REWARD: 18,000 XP) *Talk to Helen Brooks. *Investigate Helen's Desk. (Clue: Drawer) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Alarm Remote Control) *Give back to Helen the alarm remote control. (REWARD: Racing Driver Costume, Racing Driver Helmet)